fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Namasioth
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis Poison |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310}} Namasioth are Piscine Wyverns. Physiology Namasioth is a large, flightless Piscine Wyvern. It has an elongated, cylindrical body, small eyes, thick lips, and a rounded snout with three pairs of long barbels. It has mint-colored scales on the majority of its body and a white belly. It has large, rounded pectoral fins, a long dorsal fin, and a large rounded tail fin. The webbing of its fins are a lighter shade of green. Jagged yellow stripes adorn its body. Abilities Namasioth is able to produce an electric shock using an electric organ to stun prey. It can fire a concentrated stream of electricity from its mouth, or launch more condensed projectiles. Spines along its fins are used to envenomate prey with a single scratch. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Piscine Wyvern *Suborder: Fish Feet Wyvern *Superfamily: Electric Fish Wyvern *Family: Namasioth Habitat Range Namasioth prefers to inhabit temperate and tropical areas where water is present. Its known habitats include the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Marshlands, Misty Peaks, Ruined Pinnacle, Sandy Shore, and the Sunken Hollow. Ecological Niche Namasioth is a voracious carnivore that feeds primarily on other fish, incapacitating prey with electric discharges. However, it will feed on any readily available prey in its habitat. Biological Adaptations Namasioth is able to produce an electric shock using an electric organ to stun prey. It can discharge electricity from its entire body, fire a concentrated stream of electricity from its mouth, or launch more condensed projectiles. Namasioth can control how much electricity it generates. It usually produces a weak shock to simply stun prey, but it can generate much more electricity when threatened. One individual was reported to have produced up to 350,000 volts, but researchers believe it is able to produce more. Spines along its fins are used to envenomate prey with a single scratch. Namasioth is semi-aquatic and is also capable of burrowing through the ground if no water is nearby. Behavior Namasioth is extremely territorial and will attack any monster or human that enters its area with ferocity, excluding one of its own kind. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: Only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Adrenaline +1, Latent Power +1, Recovery Speed +2, Sneak, Distraction Gunner Armor Skills: Adrenaline +1, Latent Power +1, Recovery Speed +2, Sneak, Distraction Weapons Attacks *'Bite': Namasioth bites the Hunter. Deals a very little amount of damage. When in rage mode, this attack deals slightly more damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Tail Swipe': Namasioth swipes its tail 90 degrees to the left or right. Often performs this move twice in succession. Deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks the Hunter back. When in rage mode, this attack deals slightly more damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Double Tail Whip': Namasioth looks back and swings its tail from left to right. Deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks the Hunter back. When in rage mode, this attack deals slightly more damage and inflicts Thunderblight instead of Paralysis. *'Sideways Slam': Namasioth turns to the side and lunges forward, slamming into Hunters with the side of its body. Deals a large amount of damage and knocks the Hunter back. When in rage mode, this attack inflicts Thunderblight instead of Paralysis. *'Land Swim': Namasioth gets on its belly and quickly slithers towards the Hunter, ramming into them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. In rage mode, this attack inflicts Thunderblight. *'Body Slam': Namasioth jumps high into the air and crashes into the ground. Deals a large amount of damage. In rage mode, this attack inflicts Thunderblight instead of Paralysis. *'Body Windmill': Namasioth hops onto the ground and quickly "swims" around in a circle, hitting any close hunters with its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Poison. *'Electrical Discharge': Namasioth strikes everything around it by letting loose a flare of electricity from its entire body and inflicts Paralysis. In rage mode, this attack releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body for extra range and inflicts Thunderblight instead of Paralysis. *'Electro Ball': Namasioth spits an electric orb at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Paralysis. In rage mode, this attack Thunderblight instead of Paralysis. **'Triple Electro Ball': Namasioth stands up right and spits an Electro Ball in three different directions, one to the left, another one to the right, and a final one directly in front of it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Paralysis. In rage mode, this attack Thunderblight instead of Paralysis. *'Railgun Blast': Electricity crackles around Namasioth's head before it shoots a beam of light blue electricity from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Lightning Strike': Namasioth's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity with large lightning bolts coming off of it as well. Namasioth then jumps up and then flies down at the hunter, slamming its its body into them. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Burrow': Namasioth burrows into the ground to perform one of the following attacks. **'Fly-By': Namasioths bursts out of the ground and soars through the air for a few seconds. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Poison. **'Underground Electro Ball': Namasioth pokes its head out of the ground and spits an Electro Ball at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Paralysis. In rage mode, this attack Thunderblight instead of Paralysis. **'Flying Slam': Namasioth flies straight up from underground and comes crashing back down. Deals a large amount of damage. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Neck = ★★ *Belly = ★ *Back = ★★ *Fins = ★★ *Legs = ★ *Tail = ★★ Elemental *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Etymology Namasioth and Namazurudo are derived from ナマズ namazu (catish). Notes *Namasioth is based on electric catfish and stargazers, both being able to produce electric shocks. *Its head, pectoral fins, dorsal fin, and tail fin can be broken. *When it is low on stamina, Namasioth cannot use its electric attacks. *In rage mode, Namasioth's head will crackle with electricity. Its electric will also cause Thunderblight instead of Paralysis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310